The present invention relates to an amphiphilic anthracene derivative, particularly to an amphiphilic compound which contains anthracene nucleus having a hydrophobic substituent at 9 position and a hydrophilic substituent at 10 position.
Recently, as a result of the synthesis of amphiphilic compounds capable of forming Langmuir-Blodgett films or bimolecular films, researches on amphiphilic compounds having a film forming property have been accelerated in applied technical fields as well as in scientific studies.
Amphiphilic compounds of anthracene derivatives having substituents at 9 and 10 positions represented by the formula (II): ##STR1## wherein R is an alkyl group of C.sub.4 to C.sub.12, have been researched by G. G. Roberts et. al., "Solid State Communications" Vol. 32, 683(1979). They reported the fact that among the amphiphilic anthracene compounds of the formula (II), the compound having a short alkyl group R, i.e. n-C.sub.4 H.sub.9 can be endowed with electroluminescence effect.
When the alkyl substituent R is longer, the electroluminescence effect is reduced because the long alkyl chain acts as a barrier. Further heat resistance is lowered. On the other hand, when the alkyl substituent R is shorter, a hydrophobic property of the anthracene derivative (II) is reduced and the amphiphilic property is unbalanced, and thus it is difficult to prepare Langmuir-Blodgett films.
An object of the present invention is to provide anthracene derivatives having an improved heat resistance.
Another object of the invention is to provide amphiphilic anthracene derivatives which can easily form Langmuir-Blodgett films or bimolecular films being usable as an element for a photo device and an electronic device which contains insulating layers, or the like.
These and other object of the invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.